warframefandomcom_ko-20200214-history
사용자:Brizingr5/Projects
__notoc__ Feel free to drop a message on my wall if you have any questions about any of these. To-Do list top = high priority *"Search Engine Optimization" **Ask User:Yatalu where to go for help on this. *Make a template for collapsible .js **Functionality: ***Expand on .mouseover ***Collapse on .mouseleave ***Freeze on .click **Both height and width changes **Allow for nested collapsibility **Use .onload event to collapse and read inline attributes for later use. *Look into updating accuracy stats with something a little more accurate (lolpuns) **Split accuracy stat into two separate stats: bullet spread and recoil ***Require additional information on accuracy formulas. **Update the template:WeaponInfoboxU9.6 with stats regarding those two changes WIP's (pages with work being done) top = high priority *Look into Maneuvers Page (Thread:214131) **Tab the page **Get section of the page to line up better with what the Weapon Infoboxes will be linking to ***Jump/Slam damage Completed top = most recent (press expand over there to see list --->) *Damage 2.0 Done **Patch new infobox **Damage types to subpages Done ***Damage 1.0/DAMAGE TYPE Done ***Damage 2.0/DAMAGE TYPE Done **template:Damage1.0 vs template:Damage2.0 Done ***ambox Done **Template:Event Done *Spruce up the template:WeaponInfoboxU9.6 in response to the polls in User blog:Brizingr5/Weapon Infobox U9.6(User_blog:Brizingr5/Weapon_Infobox_U10) **Remove conditional collapsing from crits. done **A few more links for fields done **Implement mouse-over collapsing. done ***Add a glow on .mousedown done **Template each row. done ***Add "Finisher Damage" field. done ***Add "Noise Level" field. done ***Split jump/slam damage fields. done *Review the Armor and Steel Fiber page **Effective HP *Fix whatever happened to the mile long Ogris page **Synergizing with frames **Clean up Characteristics **Ended up tabbing the page. *Double check the Research pages tables to fix formatting. **Bio lab needs updated Stats. **Chem lab has an extra row and needs spacers. **Energy Lab needs to be re-organized again. **I'm almost not tempted to put this into the completed section it was so damn simple... *Look into reformatting the Research page. **Tab the page for the 3 factions. **Figured out a way to put all research into one table. ***That damn energy research table is still way too long, but oh well. *Make changes to the appropriate pages regarding Infobox fields (crit, slide, jump) **What mods effect their damage **Normal Attack Rate, Charge Speed, Jump Damage, Slide Damage **Crit Mechanics *Reformat the Damage formulas sections of the Damage and the Elemental Damage pages. **Include links to documentation about damage calculation research. ***User_blog:Mad5cout/Warframe_Damage_Calculation_Research **Tabbing the page *Collapse sections of the Weapon Infobox dependent on stat value **Hide crit stats if crit chance is bellow 10% **User_blog:Brizingr5/Weapon_Infobox_U9.6 *Created new formatting Enemy Vulnerabilities page **Created new table formatting **Tabbed the page using tabber (to piss off User:Tnargraef) ***Which didn't actually work out so well, so I just tabbed the page normally. *updated faction pages (Corpus, Grineer, and Infested) **tabbed the page **changed enemy and boss layout **thanks to: ***huge amount of feedback from User:Mad5cout ***huge amount of direction and assistance from User:Tnargraef *created the new Weapon Infobox template **added fields for melee weapons **added more general info (atk's/sec, m/s, etc.) **added collapsible fields with User:Tnargraef's direction **updated all melee weapons with accurate stats and slide/jump stats *created the Enemy Damage Type Multipliers and Enemy Body Parts pages, including the tables *Added the Armor#Enemy Armor section and the formulas describing how it scales *created majority of the damage type pages **Added the raw pages and descriptive text **Others added the weapon lists *Re-did ~75% of the Damage page **Corrected the damage formula to reflect armor rather than enemy resistances **Corrected the "damage types" list. **Corrected the explanations of elemental damage **Noted how spell damage generally targets the torso of the enemy **A ton of other stuff I can't even remember. Canceled top = most recent (press expand over there to see list --->) *Overhauling the formatting of the Warframe Abilities tab. , (User:Brizingr5/Testpage3) :((User_blog:Brizingr5/Ability_U10.3_template, Ideas with ChickenBar) **put Damage, AoE radius, mod-point cost, etc. into the header in a more structured format done **Tab each ability section with a specific separate "General Information" and "Tips and Tricks" sections done **Reformat the aesthetics of the page to create more room for the stats **Give a better color scheme and such ***Compared to LoL wiki *Create an embedded damage calculator into the wiki **Use javascript and infobox template pages. *Work on the template:MyMods for the User Builds pages. (Template:UserBuildsU10.7, User:Brizingr5/Testpage2) Project already underway by OrokinTech **Get in working order. *Look into reformatting the Mods page. Could never get a solution working that actually fit the needs of the project. (User_blog:Brizingr5/Mod_List_Tables) **Save a bit of vertical space with those tables. **Templating the table to make adding new mods easier done ***Add manual override to inputting rank values done **Make rank stats a mouse-over to expand done ***Mouse enter to expand done ***Mouse click to toggle mouse leave done ***Mouse leave to collapse done **Add different shades to different cells to break it up a bit more and easier on the eyes. **Add conclave rating. *New template:WeaponNav Already completed I guess ((Thread:213431) **Remove duplicate links **Properly distribute the Research (special) weapons. *"Forcefield Damage Type Fiasco"... Already taken care of (Thread:205897, User:Mad5cout/Warframe_Abilities_Damage_Types) **Make sure Forcefield Damage page gets fixed to be accurate **Make sure Soul Punch and Pull have the correct damage types (whatever they may be)